Punchinello Crime Family
' The Punchinello Crime Family' also known as The Mafia or The Mob are an organization of crimanals appearing in Max Payne 1 & 2, and are a primary enemy of Max. Role Max Payne 1 In Max Payne, the mafia are the involved in distributing Valkyr and appear to be having trouble with the russians. After Max's wife and daughter are murdered, he goes under cover, working for Jack Lupino, in the Punchinello Crime Family. Their first appearance is during the level Roscoe Street Station, when a group of mobsters try to rob the bank by blasting through the subway, but unfortunatly for them Max is there and kills them all, while looking for a friend. Sometime after this, the Finito Brothers discover Max is a cop and Max is forced to kill more and escape, killing Rico Muerte in the process. Later Max arrives at an apartment complex occupied by the mafia, just as the Russian Mob have planted bombs all over the place. Max eventually runs into Vinnie Gognitti and chases him down, until he coners him in a back alley and gives away Lupino's location. Max then heads to Ragna Rock where he kills Lupino and his bodyguards, before he is drugged and wakes up tied to a chair with Frankie Niagra beating him with a bat. Max then escapes and kills more mobsters and eventually Frankie himself. Later the mob set a trap for Max by burning down Angelo Punchinello's Restaurant with Max still inside, but Max survives and storms his mansion killing The Trio, and the don himself is killed by Nicole Horne's men. Max Payne 2 In Max Payne 2, Vinnie Gognitti, who has been given a higher positionin the family, is involved in a full scale war with the russians, and is trying to take total control over the gun trade. According to Vlad, it was Vinnie who started the war, but this isnt confirmed. They have a much smaller role than in the first game. The first time we see them, is during A Criminal Mastermind, when they attack Vodka in an atempt to steal their guns, but are defeated. Then we see them again during A Mob War , where they defend Vinnie's used car lot and the nearby neighborhood from the Comandos. Some mobsters mistake Max for the backup they were supposed to get and Max fights along side them until another mobster informs them who Max is and the turn on him, but get killed. It becomes apparent that they lose the war and arent seen again. Known Members *Angelo Punchinello - The boss in Max Payne 1 and possible founder. *Vinnie Gognitti - A Captain, appearing in both games and has the biggest role. *Jack Lupino - The underboss in Max Payne 1, and a Valkyr addict. *Frankie "the bat" Niagra - A Captain Baseball Bat Boy fan, who kills his victims with a Baseball Bat *Rico Muerte - A high ranking member, sent in to watch over a drug deal, but is killed by Max. *The Finito Brothers - Two Captains who seam to dislike Vinnie. They discover that Max is a cop. *The Godfather - The unnamed boss in Max Payne 2 casted only as the Godfather. *Vegas - A random member who is heard talking to another member about his marrage problems. Apperances Max Payne *Roscoe Street Station *Live from the Crime Scene *Playing It Bogart *The Blood Veins of New York *Let the Gun do the Talking *Fear That Gives Men Wings *Police Brutality *Ragna Rock *The Baseball Bat *Put Out My Flames With Gasoline *Angel of Death Category:Organizations